8 Letters
by SharinLunaris
Summary: The famous Love Square write letters to each other. That's 8 letters in total. A little annoying that only three of them reached the recipients.
1. From Adrien to Ladybug

(After Simon Says)

1\. The letter from Adrien to Ladybug that became soaked and unreadable.

* * *

Hello, in case you don't remember me. I'm Adrien, son of Gabriel Agreste. I properly wanted to thank you for saving my father from Simon Says. He may have seen curt when you met him, but he means well. He's never been very… expressive. He is the only family that I have left since mother was gone.

This may seem silly, but I'm glad you saw the picture of my mother. I meant it when I said that she's got your eyes. You are so incredibly cool and awesome and amazing. I can't find enough words to describe you that would do you justice.

My father once said in a passing comment that you thought of me as 'perfect'. I'm pleasantly surprised that you think of me in such high regards. I have many people who shower me with excessive compliments that it's sometimes wearisome, but when it's from you I can only be flattered. It somehow makes me like myself more, like _Adrien_ more.

I know you are strong and can handle difficult situations, but I can't help but worry that you might find yourself in a pinch. Good thing Chat Noir is there to watch your back, huh? Please rely on him more, you don't have to carry all the burden on your own.

I would so much like to say this to you in person but it's not like I know where you live. Besides, I'm afraid that I'll get tongue-tied and probably say something I shouldn't. I have no idea how I'll send this to you, either, but a boy can dream.

Sincerely, Adrien Agrest.

* * *

"I found this piece of soggy excuse of a paper on our rendezvous. Is this yours, kitty?"

(Damn it, I forgot to check the weather!) "Uh… Yes?"

"You could have just called me if you had anything to say instead of letting your note get drenched beyond recognition. Come on, we'd better finish our patrol before another downpour starts."


	2. From Ladybug to Chat Noir

(In this chapter, I'm going to assume Zombizou happened before Glaciator)

2\. The letter from Ladybug to Chat Noir that didn't change his mind.

* * *

My dear Chat Noir,

You left me alone before I could say anything more. I could just let it go and pretend things are back to the way they were, but I feel like I should try to explain myself. I owe you at least that after everything you did today.

I was very touched by your gesture. It broke my heart to reject you, and my heart broke again when I saw how hurt you were even though you respected my choice. I'm sorry that I hurt you and wish I could have answered differently, but I can't. I already told you that I like someone else, but it's more than that.

Maybe if I gave you a chance, you might be able to make me fall for you in time, as much as I am reluctant to admit it. Yes, kitty. I am not entirely indifferent to your superfluous flirtations and over-theatrical antics. Even your ridiculous cat puns are growing on me, much to my distaste. But we can't be together like that. How can we be when we can't know who we are behind our masks? As long as we're fighting together, our identities must be unknown even to us. That is the price of being a superhero.

I'm… ashamed to confess this but once I was nearly akumatized. I narrowly escaped and someone else got that sad fate. I shudder to thank what would have happened if that hateful black butterfly got to me instead. I can't guarantee that the akuma won't target me again.

I don't want to sell you to Hawkmoth, but I must consider all possibilities. There is a chance that he will get to one of us and try to torture out the identity of the other. I will never betray you and I trust that you never will, but Hawkmoth is known to take away his victim's free will. I already told my kwami to leave me and find another Ladybug if I were to become akumatized. If that ever happens… well, at least I hope that my successor is more reciprocative towards you.

Before you swear that you are willing to endure anything in order to protect me, let me remind you that we are yet children. We may not be strong enough to resist if he practices really brutal methods. You shouldn't have to go through that for me. Your safety means everything to me and I don't want you to get hurt.

I can never give you my heart, but I can give you my life. I trust you with my life and I will protect you with my life. I will always watch your back as long as I can fight beside you as your partner. Hero work is always dangerous, but if it means that you are next to me, I wouldn't miss it for the world.

From Ladybug, your partner in everything.

* * *

"I saw Ladybug and Chat Noir walking arm in arm yesterday! Ladynoir is now official!"

"Are, are you sure about that, Alya?"

"Why is your face getting red all of a sudden?"


	3. From Chat Noir to Ladybug

(right after Letter no. 2)

3\. The letter from Chat Noir to Ladybug that was never sent.

* * *

Ladybug,

I will never send this letter that I am writing, because I'm afraid of how you will react when you read this, but I have got to put down my pledge on paper.

I read your letter and it left me with unbridled joy that you would give me and entrust me with something so precious. I understand your predicament, but that does not mean I'm giving up. I won't stop loving you. How can I stop after I first saw you and realized how amazing and brilliant you were? How can I stop after you gave such a priceless gift to me?

Also, finding another Ladybug? How can you say that? Do you think I'll be okay when you vanish from my life and leave behind a replacement? When I said to myself that I would love you whoever you were behind that mask, I meant YOU. You who switched from insecure to confident swiftly on Stoneheart and Hawkmoth. You who never hesitated to jump into T-rex's sharp teeth. You who can beat me in a five-on-one combat. You who never appreciate the genius of my puns. My heart belongs to the girl behind the mask, even though I don't know who she is… _yet_ , because I am going to find her.

I understand what you said about keeping our identities secret. Don't worry, I won't try to actively seek out. I will only let my heart find the answer. I feel like I'm placing a futile bet, but my heart already belongs to you and I'm sure it will find a way to its owner.

I'm a greedy cat, My Lady. Although you have given me so much more than I could ever deserve, I still want more. I want your heart, I want ALL of you. You already have all of me.

Your Chat.

* * *

"Why bother writing a letter when you're not going to send it? You're such an over-dramatic."

"Yeah, I guess I'm hopeless, Plagg."


	4. From Ladybug to Adrien

(After Gorizilla)

4\. The letter from Ladybug to Adrien that wasn't handwritten but typed.

* * *

Dear Adrien,

Hello, I wanted to return this to you in person but you left with your bodyguard after he was de-akumatized. So I attached it to the envelope, as you must have realized it already once you opened it to read this letter. It's a pretty charm. I hope it's something that makes you feel good at the end of the day.

I'm sorry for putting you in a dangerous situation. You trusted me with your life when you jumped off that building, and I almost betrayed that trust.

I, uh, heard from somewhere that you are a big fan of me. I am quite flattered to hear that. I have many fans but knowing that you are one of them gives me so much delight.

But you really shouldn't put yourself at risk like you did during the encounter with Riposte. While I was extremely glad and grateful, I don't want you to get hurt on my behalf. I'm the superhero. I can't let you be in danger.

I want to write more, but I've left my friends waiting long enough. Have a nice day.

Yours truly, Ladybug.

* * *

"Stop trying to make me smell it, Adrien! My nose is only good for smelling cheese!"

"Oh, come on, Plagg! It's typed so I can't compare the handwriting with the Valentine poem that Ladybug may or may not have written!"

"Well, my sense of smell is decapacitated after lack of Camembert so I can't tell the difference between them."

(See the hint Plagg dropped there?)


	5. From Marinette to Adrien

(a few weeks after letter no. 4)

5\. The letter from Marinette to Adrien that was never finished after being interrupted.

* * *

When do you think a person falls in love, Adrien?

For me, when you glimpse into a person's soul. I think that I glimpsed into yours on that rainy day. At least, I hope I did. That moment when you let down your walls for me to have a look in your genuine kindness and insecurity. Sharing your weak moments to your close friends is hard enough but baring them to someone you just met speak volumes of your character.

I like to think that there was magic in the air when you handed me your umbrella. You cast a spell that took away my ability to speak coherently around you. I never cared for rain, but since the day I fell in love with you my spirits sing whenever I smell that particular _rainy_ smell and hear the subtle pitter-patter serenades on my rooftop. It brings me back to that miraculous day.

I love you with all my heart, but I know that you don't think of me in the same way. There were times in the past when I tried to confess my feelings to you, but my stuttering has always kept me from finishing the sentence. And now I don't think I ever will. Until the last dot in the sentence is written, your time to answer won't come. I can't bring myself to face it just yet, as I fear of what you would say.

Sometimes I wish I could tell you that I'm L-

* * *

"Marinette! Chat Noir's tapping on your window!"

"What? Hide, Tikki! He didn't see you, right? (Topples the cup of hot chocolate over the letter) Oh no!"


	6. From Chat Noir to Marinette

(A day after Letter no. 5)

6\. The letter from Chat Noir to Marinette that the wind blew away before she discovered it.

* * *

Princess,

I see that my sudden visit yesterday caused you to spill your drink on the letter you were writing completely ruining it. Sorry, Princess, I didn't mean to startle you. Who was the letter for, your charming Prince? Were you able to finish your letter? I decided to follow suit and write you a letter as well. Such a nice sentiment in this era of e-mails and texts, right?

By the way, thank you for the pastries. They were paw-sitively delicious. I'm fe-line like I should drop by for more. I know you grew up in a bakery, but never thought you'd be THIS good.

How is it possible that I'm discovering new things about you every single day? You are like a well that can never be dry. I already knew you had many talents. I already knew you were amazing. I already knew you were sweet and lovely. I also knew you were brave in the face of danger and always came up with something to get out of a scrape but I never knew you were nursing a broken heart hidden in your cheery nature.

Do you remember that night when I first visited you on your balcony, Princess? I felt rejected and was about to tumble down into depths of despair, then I spotted a tiny ray of light and looked up, and I saw you looking forlornly into the night sky. I found that you were having the same trouble as mine. I guess heartbroken souls can recognize each other. Your presence prevented my mood from going any darker that night.

You know Ladybug has a big place in my heart, but a certain Princess is nuzzling into my heart slowly. Like drizzling rain that at first you don't know your clothes are getting wet but sometime later you suddenly realize you are soaked.

At first I noticed traits that reminded me of my superhero partner, but later I focused on things that are solely Marinette. You seem somewhat shy at first but a fierce heart is hidden underneath the shyness. You are adorably clumsy but quick to dodge akuma's attacks. You fluster over little things but can hold your ground in a crisis. The sudden flash of change from sweet to wild in your eyes leaves me mesmerized. I wish to look into those midnight hues and find what's hidden deep within.

Ladybug always keeps me at a distance to prevent our identities from being at stake, but you let me approach closer to you. I don't feel the need to flirt with you all the time, although it's amusing to see how you react to it. Somehow I feel like you can see the true me, even when I'm hiding behind my mask.

I sincerely hope you are my Lady, Princess, because I think I'm falling in love with you, too. Please recognize me without the mask. With or without it, I'm always looking at you.

From a Chat who wishes to be your Prince.

* * *

"Do you think she got my letter?"

"Considering how strong the wind blew last night, I'd say no."

"I knew I should have weighed it down with something heavier."


	7. From Marinette to Cat Noir

(a few months after Letter no. 6)

7\. The letter from Marinette to Chat Noir that he never received (but was told).

* * *

Dear kitty,

I am not pleased by your annoying smirks and teasing glances whenever you notice my photos of Adrien. You should know better than anyone what it's like to pine after your crush. I bet you have hordes of Ladybug action figures stocked in your room. I never should have let you inside.

I don't even know why I am writing this. It's not like I know your address, and when you drop at my rooftop again I can just _tell_ you what I am writing now.

I wonder why your night time visits became frequent these months. I worry that you have found some secret- not that I'm hiding anything. I have many questions though. Why did you bring me to your surprise that was meant for Ladybug? Why do you call me princess? Why do you bring red roses to me every time you visit? All of this is confusing as I try to figure what you are trying to say.

The worst conclusion (which is quite unfair to you and not to mention very unlikely) is that you are a nasty flirt with an obsession to impress every girl you encounter. I would have thought that once, but I know you better than that now. Another conclusion is that somehow you think I'm Ladybug.

I don't know what to think about that, that you are pursuing me because you think I'm Ladybug. You have no proof, and you would surely be disappointed once you know parts of me that aren't like Ladybug. Many people will prefer Ladybug over me when it comes between the two of them. I can't imagine why you wouldn't either.

Sometimes I see the gleam in your eyes that remind me of the same gleam of someone in my class. You are beginning to sound like him and he is beginning to sound like you. I'm terrified by what this might mean. Don't pull the magical curtain away, Chat. There's nothing but plain old me hiding behind.

If you really… found me out, and if you are really… him, there is only one thing I can do. I already gave you my life. The only thing left to give you is my heart. Do with it what you want. You can break it- or treasure it. If it's from both of you I can take whatever it is.

I think I hear you tapping on the window. I suppose it's now or never.

With all my heart, Marinette.

* * *

"How long do you think it's going to take? It's been ages!"

"Be quiet, Plagg. Can't you see that they're having a moment?"

"But Tikki~~~ I'm hungry!"


	8. From Adrien to Marinette

(Post-reveal)

8\. The letter from Adrien to Marinette that will never be forgotten.

* * *

My Lady and my Princess,

I used to moan that you never returned my feelings. How could I have been blind to your devoted affections that you've been giving me when you were without your mask? They've been in front of my eyes all the time – your scarf, your Christmas hat, your lucky charm.

I can now see that Ladynoir wouldn't have worked. There were only half of us there. You need all four of them – Adrienette, Ladynoir, Marichat, Ladrien – to make our love complete. We can't be together if some of them are missing.

I promise to cherish you and worship you for the rest of my life, my lover and my partner. We were meant to be together forever. We've fallen for each other twice, that is more than enough evidence.

My father is out of town and I've talked Nathalie into cutting me some slack from my schedule, so we have the whole weekend to ourselves. We can spend time at your place or mine, and do whatever you want, and find out how many kisses I can steal from you.

It makes my heart soar that I can say this to you every day, both as Adrien and Chat Noir.

I love you.

* * *

AN: I really like stories written only in letters. Unfortunately I couldn't seem to find any in Miraculous Ladybug fanfics, so I tried writing one (and hope it was a good one).

Thank you for reading this story.


End file.
